


Pregnant

by F2of95line



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Yutae, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2of95line/pseuds/F2of95line
Summary: Yuta and Taeyong are a happily married couple expecting a baby... until Taeyong begins to pull away and Yuta begins to wonder what he's done wrong.





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I got this idea from a friend (shoutout to 린 ❤) but I think it came out angstier than I expected it to (I'm F2of95line, what do y'all expect???).
> 
> Anyways, sorry it took so long (thank 린 and Yuta & Taeyong for bringing me back lol)

Taeyong’s eyes slowly flutter open to see a delicate fist clenched against the front of his shirt. He has to stop himself from smiling goofily before gently sliding himself out of his husband’s grasp. His eyes wander from Yuta’s peaceful expression, to his slender neck, his smooth upper arms, and…

Lee Taeyong’s eyes linger on Yuta’s swelling stomach and he can’t help but to reach out a tentative hand.

_You’re… You’re so beautiful. But…_

He lays his trembling fingers on Yuta’s swollen belly and has to take a deep breath when he feels the almost pulsing life under his fingertips.

_Can I…?_

“Taeyong…?” Yuta blearily opens his eyes and Taeyong whips his hand back as if scalded. He manages a smile though and lightly pecks Yuta’s forehead.

“Good morning, Yukkuri.”

“What’s going on?” Yuta yawns, before leaning back and frowning. “Ugh, I feel like I weigh 40 more kilograms than I normally do.”

 _You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on_ , Taeyong wants to blurt out, but he instead turns away and rolls out of their bed.

“Are you hungry?”

Yuta’s eyes light up and Taeyong has to chuckle.

* * *

Taeyong gapes at Yuta, who’s finished another plate of savory sausages and fluffy eggs. Even though he knows Yuta works out enough to burn every calorie of it off, he’s never seen his husband eat four plates and happily hold it out again.

“More please!”

“U- Uh… Yuta…” Taeyong says slowly. “Are… Are you okay?”

Yuta pouts and lowers his plate. “Yes, why?”

“Well… it’s just…” Taeyong can’t tear his eyes away from the plate that’s been licked clean. “For the past few months, you’ve been so nauseous you could barely stand to listen to the word ‘eggs’.”

“I know,” Yuta can’t help a sheepish grin. “But I’m not nauseous anymore! And now that I’m not, I’m _starving_! I never realized how delicious sausage and eggs were!”

“Is… Is there anything else you want?” Taeyong takes the plate back and Yuta ponders.

“Mmm… chocolate milkshake!”

Taeyong blinks. “But… it’s 8 in the morning. You can’t eat ice cream right now, you could get sick.”

“But I want a chocolate milkshake,” Yuta whines and Taeyong’s eyes widen. He was with his newlywed husband for eight years before they got married, and he knows that voice means-

“Yuta, don’t-!”

“Annnnnh, Tae-chaaaaaaan, I want a choco milkshaaaaaake,” Yuta scrunches up his nose and shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Taeyong clears his throat, hoping he isn’t blushing.

The reasonable voice in his head, though, knows he can’t give in - this is Yuta’s first pregnancy, and he’s going to make sure Yuta doesn’t get sick from eating foods that are bad for him.

“If you want, I’ll make you a green juice,” Taeyong advises and Yuta pouts ( _DO NOT GIVE IN, DO NOT GIVE IN, LEE TAEYONG, YOU KNOW THAT’S JUST WHAT HE WANTS, DON’T MAKE EYE CONTACT, FUCK FUUUUU-_ )

“I don’t want a green juice,” Yuta mumbles. “You’re the worst, Tae-chan.”

“You’ll thank me later,” Taeyong lightly taps his husband’s chin. “Don’t eat so much, Yukkuri, you’ll feel sick.”

Yuta juts out his lower lip as Taeyong goes to put the dish in the sink, before getting ready for work.

* * *

 _“Hey,_ ” Jaehyun greets on the phone as soon as Yuta calls him. Yuta sighs and his Korean best friend chuckles at the end.

_“I know that sigh. You’re upset with Taeyong.”_

“Geez, you and I have clearly spent too much time together,” Yuta complains, laying down on the living room couch. “How can you tell that just from a breath?”’

 _“Yu-chan, you’re the easiest person in the world to read,”_ Jaehyun shakes his head despite Yuta being unable to see him. “ _Anyways, what happened?”_

“I wanted a chocolate milkshake this morning and Taeyong said he’d make me a green juice instead,” Yuta whines and Jaehyun just chuckles.

_“Dude, you know Taeyong! He’s just looking out for you! Trust me, you’ll be happy about it tomorrow when you see how clear your skin is from not drinking all that cream.”_

“Ugh, you’re such a health nut. Don’t take Taeyong’s side,” Yuta moans and Jaehyun just laughs again.

* * *

Taeyong returns from work to see Yuta breathing heavily as he exercises and he sighs, pausing the sweating man.

“Yukkuri, please,” Taeyong shakes his head in disapproval. “You need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” Yuta pants as he lowers himself from his pull-up bar. Taeyong sets his backpack down and frowns.

“Working out! You could hurt yourself!”

Yuta’s jaw drops and he rolls his eyes. “Oh come on, Taeyong! It’s only a few pull-ups! I wasn’t doing a full aerobics class!”

“Everytime you pull yourself up, you’re pulling up our baby too!” Taeyong snaps and Yuta lets out a sarcastic laugh, patting his stomach.

“Oh yeah, that ought to do him in! A chin-up!”

“What if you had let go and fell?!” Taeyong feels himself growing frustrated because why can’t Yuta just  _understand_?! Yuta’s eyes are full of fire as he gazes defiantly at his husband.

“It’s my body, I think I know how to do a simple pull-up, Taeyong!”

“I’m not talking to you until you’re ready to be an adult and take responsibility for your actions, Yuta,” Taeyong snarls, heart choked with aggravation. “So help me, if I come home and see you working out again-”

“Oh whatever!” Yuta huffs and stomps off, no longer in the mood to work out.

* * *

Several hours later, the two of them are silently sitting at the dinner table, two delicious, steaming plates of chicken and tomato pasta sitting before them both. They eat without exchanging a word except for the occasional “How is it?” “...fine.” “...kay.”

Yuta finally sighs and puts his fork down against his empty plate. Taeyong looks up expectantly, only to see his husband fidgeting in embarrassment.

“Can I…?” Yuta looks down before mumbling something lowly. Taeyong blinks.

“Huh?”

“Can I… Can I get some more please?” he taps his fork against his empty dish, and Taeyong just stares… until he can’t help a small smile.

“Of course you can. Does it taste good?”

“You know it does,” Yuta huffs. “Anything you make tastes perfect.”

“Well, just a yes would have been fine,” Taeyong teases, and just like that, the tense air between the two of them is broken. Yuta watches as Taeyong spoons the hot pasta onto his clean plate, and he bites his lower lip.

“So… how was work today?” he asks, and Taeyong smiles excitedly as he settles back into his seat.

“Oh yeah, I had to tell you! I’m really excited, the entertainment company signed the contract with us! They agreed to buy our demo, I’m so excited. Seulgi’s already come up with a dance for it.”

“Soo- Seu- Soolgi?” Yuta struggles with the Korean accent and Taeyong hides a smile again. He knows it’s stupid, but he thinks Yuta’s accent makes his heart melt despite how fluent his husband has become over the years.

“Oh yeah, she’s the company’s choreographer. She persuaded the company to buy our demo. She said she had the perfect dance in mind. I seriously cannot wait to show you, Yukkuri, it’s so unreal, knowing the music I created is going to be performed by idols.”

Yuta just watches his husband growing excited, a fond smile playing on his lips.

He knew he made the right choice when he agreed to marry Lee Taeyong.

* * *

The two of them are getting ready for bed when something very strange happens. Yuta just leans in to cuddle with his husband as usual, only for Taeyong to very casually untangle himself and lean over to check the alarm clock.

“Huh, is this set?”

“...what are you talking about?” Yuta just stares in confusion. “You never use that, you have your phone alarm on.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Taeyong responds casually. “Well, I guess I’ll go to bed now, good night!”

And without turning back, he rolls over all the way on his side so that he’s not touching Yuta and gets comfortable. Yuta just stares at his back in confusion.

“T- Tae-chan?” he tugs on his husband’s shirt. “Come on, are you still mad about earlier?”

“Of course not,” Taeyong’s voice floats up. “I’m just tired, Yuta.”

“Are you sure?” Yuta flirts, fingers lightly tracing against his husband’s broad back. He knows Taeyong feels the wisp of his fingertips when he sees the dark-haired man freezing, the Korean man’s pulse quickening under his hand.

“Are you sure, Tae-chan…?” Yuta leans in closer, whispering sexily, and Taeyong presses himself into his bed closer.

“Seriously, Yuta, please, I… I’m so tired from today. It… It’s probably better if we go to sleep.”

Yuta drops his hand, unable to stop the slight rejection from stinging his heart. He chooses to settle his hand on his own stomach, as if gaining comfort from the warmth of their child.

“O- Okay… good night.”

* * *

When he was younger, Nakamoto Yuta always gave off the impression of the sun, bright and radiant and healing. What most people didn’t know, of course, was that it was all a farce.

He had that sunny, cheerful face to hide the dark, tormenting thoughts chaining him to the ground. Those disgusting, cruel thoughts reminded him that nobody cared, nobody bothered looking past the surface, people just wanted him to be happy; why should he be a downer and make people upset?

He had to be happy because nobody wanted to see Yuta sad, and he didn’t deserve to be selfish like that.

That all changed when he met Lee Taeyong on a student exchange in Korea. While Yuta was the sun, brilliant and shining, Lee Taeyong was the moon, silent and soft. He too, however, had a secret.

Yuta stumbled upon him caring for a small puppy after class behind the school, and realized while he was the sun with darkness trapped inside, Lee Taeyong was the moon with warmth hidden within.

The two of them had built up a fast friendship and before long, Yuta allowed himself to grow selfish as Taeyong willingly accepted all of him, the dark and the light.

To Yuta, Taeyong was the moon he couldn’t survive without, and it scares him, genuinely, that maybe Taeyong is starting to realize that Yuta is more replaceable than he thought.

* * *

“Stop it,” Jaehyun chides, sliding next to Yuta on the couch. Yuta blinks.

“Stop what?”

“You have that face that you have when you’re thinking something negative,” Jaehyun notes, as he casually slings an arm over his friend’s shoulder. Yuta relishes in the sweet, gentle warmth, almost purring. Jaehyun gives him a strange look.

“...dude?”

“Ugh, Jaehyun, I’m seriously telling you,” Yuta mumbles, almost sleepy from the warmth. “It’s been so long since someone’s held me, I’m literally getting lightheaded.”

Jaehyun lightly smacks his friend’s thigh as he sets down the bowl of popcorn on his coffee table. “Don’t be a pervert.”

“I’m serious!” Yuta insists, frowning. “Taeyong doesn’t want to touch me anymore, and it sucks.”

He says it casually, but Jaehyun’s eyes grow darker. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” Yuta hesitates. He’s not really someone to kiss and tell, but Jaehyun’s been his best friend for over half of his life, and it’s not like they haven’t spoken about sex before.

“Taeyong… Taeyong and I haven’t had sex in a long time, and when I tried, he… he didn’t want it,” Yuta confesses timidly. Jaehyun doesn’t say anything for a second, but finally just cuddles into Yuta’s shoulder, and Yuta happily accepts the warmth of his best friend.

“He’s an idiot if he doesn’t want you,” Jaehyun’s voice is muffled, and Yuta just laughs sadly, cuddling into his friend's warmth.

* * *

Several hours later, with the sun setting, Jaehyun blearily wakes up from the nap he had been coaxed into, and he turns his head to see Yuta’s sleeping face on his shoulder.

He just gazes at the peaceful expression and he can’t help himself. He hesitantly reaches up and gently brushes Yuta’s bangs out of his eyes. A small sigh passes Yuta’s lips and Jaehyun knows he can’t do this. It’s wrong.

Yuta wouldn’t want it.

But…

He gazes down, eyes trembling as he focuses on Yuta’s lips-

“Hey.”

Jaehyun looks up to see Taeyong entering the apartment, expression hard.

“...hey, Taeyong,” Jaehyun says awkwardly. With him being Yuta’s best friend, the feelings he has towards Taeyong are… ambiguous.

Half of them are like how he would treat an in-law. The other half… are more like between rivals.

Taeyong’s gaze is icy as he notes where Yuta’s sleeping head is resting against Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun has enough dignity to not blush as he carefully, tenderly leans Yuta away from him and settling him comfortably into the pillow.

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong asks and Jaehyun’s eyes flicker up once before falling and a smirk settles on the corner of the golden man’s face.

“I’m just visiting my best friend. He’s… not in a good mood these days.”

With that, Jaehyun stands and leaves the apartment, brushing past Taeyong, who keeps his eyes focused on Yuta, who’s still fast asleep on the couch.

* * *

Several days later, Taeyong is grumpily sitting on the same couch, watching a movie on the flat-screen TV.

“Tae-chan,” Yuta sings happily, entering the living room. The Korean man looks up before moving his eyes back to the screen, trying to hide the fact he's still sulking.

“What is it?”

Yuta tries to pretend the cold answer doesn’t hurt; he’s known his husband long enough to know he’s a _tsundere_ , and that he doesn’t always mean how he talks, but he’s tired of this sort of treatment for the past few weeks. Taeyong has refused to touch him for so long now and the insecure side of Yuta from long ago is starting to poke its ugly head out again.

“I… I saw something fun I thought we could do together,” Yuta suggested, trying to sound enthusiastic. He can see Taeyong pause momentarily before looking up.

“Together?” he repeats and Yuta can’t stop the spike of annoyance.

“Yes, _together_. You know, like a _couple_.”

Taeyong hesitates and Yuta doesn’t even try to hide his upset expression. Is Taeyong really that disgusted with him now? Why doesn’t Taeyong want him anymore?

“It… It’s supposed to be good for pregnancies,” Yuta says quickly, and he almost feels sick saying it. He’s actually stooped down to the level of using his pregnancy, just to make Taeyong spend time with him. He feels his heart sink and buoy at the same time when he sees Taeyong hesitate before diving in.

“All right, what is it?”

“Couple yoga!” Yuta pulls out the brochure. “I figured it-”

“No.”

Yuta pauses, hands shaking slightly at being shut down so quickly. “You could at least… take a look…”

“I… I injured myself from the choreography the other day,” Taeyong’s expression is blank. “I’m sorry Yuta, I don’t think I’d be able to do it.”

Yuta feels himself deflate slightly; he’s been with Taeyong long enough to know that Taeyong’s blank expression is his go-to face when he has to lie.

“Oh… well, okay then,” Yuta manages to pull up a fake smile. “Well that’s too bad… do you… do you need help with your injury or anything, Tae-cha- Taeyong?”

“No, I… thank you, Yuta.”

Yuta silently dithers for a second before heading towards the bedroom, feeling tired and drained inside.

* * *

Once he’s inside the bedroom, he pauses in front of the full-length mirror, and his eyes grow wide.

Has he always been this _big_?!

It suddenly sinks in to Yuta, like a sickeningly heavy anchor, why Taeyong doesn’t want him anymore. He looks repulsive - his stomach’s the size of a basketball, his ankles are swollen… he’s really ready to cry now.

Oh god… he feels so stupid and disgusting. Here he was, trying to touch Taeyong for the past few weeks, looking so desperate, begging for physical contact when he looked like this.

Yuta suddenly realizes though, that this baby is all he has. This is probably why Taeyong hasn’t left yet - he’s being a responsible parent. But what about after Yuta gives birth?

Would… Would Taeyong stay?

_What for?_

Yuta’s eyes well with panicked tears but he forces himself to remain calm. He read that babies in the stomach could feel their parents’ emotions, and he doesn’t want his child to feel the anxiety swirling in his heart.

He suddenly, on a spur, decides to relive his and Taeyong’s old memories. Yes… that would calm him down.

He scampers over to his closet and pulls out a shoebox filled with all the things pertaining to his and his husband’s relationship for the past years. He feels a wave of nostalgia and warmth hit him when he opens it to see a picture of them at their wedding. He smiles wistfully.

They were so happy then, Taeyong looked like he really loved him then…

 _He still loves you_ , he tries to argue with himself, but he wipes his mind clean. He doesn’t want to spiral down that depressing path of self-doubt and arguments with his own mind. He pulls out a dusty, yellow-worn letter near the bottom of the box, and smiles faintly.

He remembers this letter - it’s the confession letter Taeyong gave him long ago, cheeks red and expression hard.

He opens it and reads it again for nostalgia’s sake, but pauses when he catches sight of a random paragraph written in high schooler Taeyong’s neat handwriting.

_“...one of the kindest, hardest-working people I’ve ever met, and…”_

Yuta mind brakes, and he suddenly flashes back to the past few months. Oh god… what has he been doing?

Taeyong’s been going out and working hard and trying to provide for him and the family and Yuta… Yuta’s been at home, getting fat and lazy and whining for food that Taeyong doesn’t want to go through the trouble of making.

Yuta closes his eyes, his heart aching. Taeyong’s been working so hard, and he’s been so tired lately… how could Yuta be so selfish? How could he just stay at home and do nothing while his husband was out and working for them?

He stands up determinedly. No… he’s not going to mope about this.

He’s going to become the boy he used to be, hard-working and diligent. He’s going to make sure Lee Taeyong falls in love with him again.

* * *

“So… what qualifies you to work here?” the restaurant manager raises an eyebrow, and Yuta swallows.

“S- Sir, with all due respect, I have a degree in sports medicine. I did graduate from university. I just… I just need some quick money, and I figured a dishwashing job wouldn’t be stressful.”

“Hmm…” the manager muses. “Well, we did just have someone quit, and I guess we could use an extra set of hands. But… are you cold or something?”

Yuta clutches his padding jacket tighter to himself to ensure his stomach doesn’t show. “...yes. It’s kind of chilly in here.”

The manager frowns. “Well… okay, I suppose we can try you out for a few weeks, and if it works out, you’ll be all set.”

“Thank you very much, sir!” Yuta says excitedly. “I won’t let you down!”

* * *

Taeyong returns home that day with both good and bad news. The good news?

“We’ve finished the choreography for the new demo! And they said they’d let me showcase it for the premiere!” Taeyong says excitedly as he enters the apartment. “Yukkuri, I can’t wait for you to see it-”

He pauses as he sniffs the air and gulps. The bad news…?

_Oh god... Yuta cooked today._

The Japanese man pokes his head out of the kitchen.

“O- Oh, Taeyong-ah, welcome home!”

“Yuta,” Taeyong sighs. “What rule did we come up with?”

“...no Yuta in the kitchen,” Yuta mumbles, pouting heavily. “But I wanted to do something for you!”

“Why?” Taeyong asks curiously and Yuta just smiles secretively. He can’t wait until he shows his first month’s paycheck to Taeyong, but for now…

“Secret!” he sings and Taeyong just laughs, before his smile drops and he sniffs the air again.

“Seriously, Yukkuri… I think it’s best I cook today.”

* * *

Yuta hurriedly hauls the heavy bin of plates and silverware into the dishwashing station, before blasting the hot water on, full force. He winces; even though the kitchen provided him with gloves, he can still feel the heat through the rubber.

 _“Hey newbie!”_ one of the chefs hollers. _“Hurry up, we’re running low on plates here!”_

“Yes, sir!” Yuta shouts back, feeling panic settle in. When he’s normal, he knows he’d be able to do this with one hand tied behind his back, and at twice the speed. But now… he feels heavy and standing for so long on his swollen ankles make it feel like his legs are going to break.

He forces himself to keep his pained thoughts swallowed inside and drags the rack of clean dishes to the kitchen. Someone bumps into him and curses loudly.

“Get out of the way, newbie!”

“Yes, sir, so sorry!” Yuta hurriedly bows before running back to the dishwashing station and continuing his hand-numbing work.

* * *

It’s finally his breaktime, and Yuta can’t take it. He wants to hear Taeyong’s voice. Even though it was only last night that Yuta saw his husband, he misses him already. He’s craving Taeyong’s parfait, the first dish Taeyong ever made for him when they first started dating. He can’t wait to talk about normal things with his husband, show aegyo and taste the sweet vanilla yogurt and honey combination that Taeyong expertly whips up.

He just wants to hear that voice that always knows what to-

 _“Hello?”_ Taeyong’s tired voice interrupts his thoughts, and Yuta perks up.

“H- Hey, Tae-chan,” he manages cheerfully, while feeling his heart hurting. Taeyong must be so tired from working so hard.

 _“What is it, Yuta?_ ” Taeyong asks, straight to the point.

Yuta feels similar exhaustion and irritation creeping up. He’s trying to pull his own weight too, why can’t Taeyong just be happy to hear from him?

“I… I just… I just wanted to hear your voice and…”

_“...and?”_

Yuta suddenly feels silly for calling Taeyong. Parfait? Really? He’s already the size of a house, and he wants to continue the problem? “...and… um, I just wanted to say ‘Fighting’. And thank you for… for all your hard work.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line, until… it’s soft, but Yuta hears it.

A soft female giggle and feminine whispers.

His eyes widen when he hears Taeyong clearing his throat over the sound, and saying _“Is… is that all?”_ into the phone.

“...yeah,” Yuta says numbly. “That… That’s all.”

 _“O- Okay, then, I’ll… I’ll see you at home,”_ Taeyong says before hanging up immediately without waiting for a response. Yuta just gazes blankly at his smartphone, Taeyong’s teasing face beaming up at him from his phone background.

Yuta silently sits on the steps outside the staff entrance for a few more minutes, before slowly pulling himself up and going back inside, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

He doesn’t go back to his station anytime soon, and instead just gazes blankly at the wall in front of him under the glaring white light of the flickering ceiling LED.

Yuta wonders if he’s going to even get the chance to give birth to their baby before Taeyong leaves him.

* * *

It’s finally the end of the seven-hour shift, and Yuta is dragging a large, wet bag of trash outside to the alley he was just at. He hasn’t been able to focus all day, just numbly washing and passing, washing and passing, but no matter how loudly he clatters the dishes, no matter how scalding the water is, all he can think about is Taeyong being with some woman, a woman with a delicate, mocking laugh.

That laugh rings in Yuta’s ears, over and over-

Yuta stumbles in the disgusting alley, and realizes too late that the bag he was dragging has slid over a shard of broken glass, cutting the bag open and spilling rotten produce and uneaten scraps everywhere on the ground.

Yuta just stares at it, and he finally lets out a frustrated, angry scream. Why can’t things just go right?! Why do they-?

“...Yuta?!”

Yuta snaps his head to the side to see… he gulps.

“Jaehyun?”

His best friend peers into the dark alley. “I thought that was you. What are you… why are you wearing an apron?!”

Yuta can’t bring himself to answer, and Jaehyun’s jaw drops. “Are you… Are you _working_?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Yuta says defensively. “I’m not made of glass.”

“Well yeah, but what kind of work is this?!” Jaehyun gestures to Yuta’s saturated apron and the smelly trash continuing to spill all over the dirty ground. “You should be resting at home, not doing manual labor!”

Jaehyun’s eyes suddenly narrow. “Is… Is Taeyong making you do this?”

“No!” Yuta yelps in protest. “God, no, I just… he’s working so hard, you know? And I-”

He swallows, remembering that damned laugh again. “I… I just want to help him.”

“Taeyong earns enough to provide for you both!” Jaehyun argues. “You know that, Yuta! Why are you doing this?!”

Jaehyun shakes his head, taking a deep breath. “No, you know what? Go get dressed. I’m taking you home.”

“I can take the bus,” Yuta protests, but the glare in his best friend’s eyes tells him not to argue, and he obediently returns inside, suddenly feeling very tired.

* * *

“So… what were you doing there, Jaehyun?” Yuta pipes up while they’re in the car, and Jaehyun gives him a side-glance before focusing back on the road.

“...I was on a date at that restaurant.”

Yuta’s eyes widen. “Were you?! You’ve never dated anyone as far as I know!”

“It was an arranged date,” Jaehyun shrugs, smoothly turning onto a one-way street. “My mother said he was the son of her friend.”

“Oh… how was it?” Yuta asks curiously. Jaehyun manages a faint smile.

“It went… better than expected.”

“Huh…” Yuta goes quiet, and Jaehyun sighs.

“All right, what is it?”

“What is… what?” Yuta tries to ask brightly, but Jaehyun’s fist tightens on the steering wheel ever so slightly, before loosening again.

“Why did you look like you were about to cry in the alley? What did Taeyong do?”

“He didn’t do anything!” Yuta protests, but an annoyed sound escapes Jaehyun’s lips, and Yuta’s shoulders slump in defeat.

“I… I just miss him,” he says in a tiny voice. “I… I feel like he’s working all the time, and he keeps coming home exhausted, and I… I don’t have anything to offer in return.”

“Offer?” Jaehyun says incredulously as he enters the parking space of Yuta and Taeyong’s apartment. “Yuta, you’re carrying his _child_!”

“I’m not the only womb he can find,” Yuta mutters, and then lets out a shocked sound when the car is suddenly braked. Before he can shout at Jaehyun, he feels a hand on his upper arm and he’s suddenly yanked to face Jaehyun. Yuta gulps.

In the many years he’s known his friend, he’s never seen fire in his eyes the way Jaehyun is glaring.

“Don’t you _ever_ ,” Jaehyun grits his teeth. “Just call yourself a womb to carry a kid for Lee Taeyong. You’re perfect, Na Yuta, you hear me?”

Yuta feels his eyes welling with touched tears, even if he’s still mildly taken aback. “Jaehyun-ah…”

“God, I’m sorry,” Jaehyun gently gathers him in a hug. “I didn’t mean to scare you like that. You… You’ve been through enough.”

Yuta melts into the embrace, welcoming the contact of another warm body. Taeyong used to be his snuggle buddy, but now…

Yuta tries not to think of Taeyong in the embrace of the giggling woman he heard earlier on the phone, and just clutches onto Jaehyun tighter.

A sharp rap on the window breaks him out of his thoughts and he looks up to see Taeyong glaring at him and his useless, pathetic self. Yuta inwardly sighs.

Taeyong’s probably annoyed he has to pretend to still care about Yuta, but the Japanese man can’t help it. He’ll play along for a little bit, because deep down… he wants it. He wants to pretend that Taeyong still loves him.

“Where have you been?” is the first question out of Taeyong’s mouth and Yuta stares at the ground, refusing to answer. Jaehyun speaks up.

“I was just giving Yuta a ride home. He’s here now, isn’t that all that matters?”

“Yuta,” Taeyong ignores Jaehyun as he sharply calls out his husband’s name. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

“W- Wait, Jaehyun…” Yuta turns to his best friend and gives him a pleading look. He knows his best friend knows the meaning.

_Don’t tell anyone._

Jaehyun gives him the slightest of nods before ducking back into his car and driving away. The married couple stand in the frigid air for a second before Taeyong turns on his heel and heads back into the apartment.

Yuta just gazes at his husband’s back, eyes sad.

_I’m sorry I’m not enough anymore._

* * *

Yuta really can’t help it that night - he reaches out to Taeyong, eyes wide and pleading.

“Tae-chan… Tae-chan, _please_ …”

“S- Stop, Yuta. Don’t… Don’t make me...” Taeyong’s voice shakes, and Yuta hands freeze in mid-air. Oh god.

Is he…? He really is. He’s forcing himself on Taeyong. Taeyong doesn’t want him that way, and Yuta… is being selfish again.

He suddenly feels very weary, partially from the weight of the situation, and partly from the strenuous work of the day.

“...okay,” he says quietly, and that’s that.

The next morning, when he wakes up, Taeyong isn’t there, but he’s asleep on the couch in the living room, and Yuta just gazes at him silently before getting ready for work.

* * *

Yuta scrubs at a particularly hard stain on one of the plates when he hears the chefs excitedly talking in the kitchen during their break.

_“Whoa, check it out, SM Entertainment’s new performance is out.”_

_“As expected of SM…”_

_“They just released it, it’s awesome!”_

_“Kang Seulgi’s so hot…!”_

Yuta pauses. Seulgi…? He remembers that name. He can’t help but to sidle over to join the crowd of chefs as they rave about the dance performance. He quickly pretends he’s drying the plate in his hands to avoid suspicion, but then turns his attention back to the screen. Yuta watches, feeling a small balloon of pride swelling in his stomach when he sees a figure in a loose, oversized button up shirt approaching Kang Seulgi’s lithe dancing figure.

_“Who’s that guy?”_

_“Don’t know, but his dancing’s just as good as Seulgi’s…”_

_“I hear that he works for SM. They wanted to scout him to be an idol or something, but he turned it down.”_

Yuta can only watch as his husband dances, angles sharp and limbs fluid as he and Seulgi finally meet in the center stage. Yuta’s eyes widen slightly when they interact, and suddenly, Taeyong runs a sensual hand down the length of Seulgi’s body.

The two of them are soon dancing in tandem, bodies spelling out a fluid, compatible movement and ending with a subtle but flirty gaze shared by the two of them, Taeyong’s arm slung over Seulgi’s shoulder as they meet eyes.

_“Whoa, that’s new for SM!”_

_“Ugh, I hate couples that are too good-looking.”_

_“Who is that kid, he’s seriously good…!”_

The chefs are interrupted by a loud shattering sound, and they all jump and whirl around to see Yuta staring at the mini-TV, a broken plate in pieces at his feet.

“Hey, newbie!” the head chef barks, switching the TV off. “What the hell are you doing?! Get back to the dishwashing station! And that broken plate is coming out of your paycheck!”

Yuta doesn’t respond, unblinking and staring at the now blank screen.

“Hey!” one of the chefs says sharply. “Didn’t you hear him?! Get back to-!”

He stops when Yuta’s eyes roll to the back of his head and before anyone can react, the Japanese man faints on the kitchen floor.

* * *

Taeyong gets to the hospital at a breakneck speed - he doesn’t even really remember the car ride, all he remembers is him screaming loudly in the car at every other driver on the road so that they all get out of his way. It’s storming and rainy and wet everywhere, which would explain why his car skidded a few times, but he doesn’t care.

He doesn’t care that he’s still wearing stage makeup or that his hair is still gelled up and he looks ridiculous. All that matters is that Yuta fainted, Yuta passed out, _Yuta was in danger…!_

He dashes to the correct wing, hair sopping wet, only to see a doctor flipping through and marking the chart outside Yuta’s room. Taeyong hurriedly approaches him.

“Sir, is… is he okay?” he asks urgently, and the doctor blinks before tilting his head.

“Are you a friend of the patient as well?”

“...as well?” Taeyong blinks right back. The doctor nods and indicates down the hall with his pen.

“Yes, your other friend just went to the cafeteria I think. Well, sir, your friend is going to be just fine, he’s just stressed and fatigued. But he’s all fine now, so if you maybe want to call a cab for him, he’s welcome to leave.”

“He’s my… never mind,” Taeyong is about to enter, when the doctor stops him.

“Sir, not to be nosey, but… if you can, please tell your friend it’s better for the baby if he stops working so much.”

Taeyong freezes and turns to the doctor. “...working?”

“I assume you didn’t know,” the doctor shakes his head. “I guess Mr. Na took a part-time job, but it’s better he doesn’t work so much. That much moving and in such a pressuring environment won’t be good for him nor the baby. Maybe you can get some family involved to help him if he needs financial help?”

Taeyong numbly nods and bows, letting the doctor leave, before he slides open the hospital door, only to freeze when he sees Yuta calmly look up from his bed.

“Y- Yuta…” Taeyong says tentatively. Yuta doesn’t say anything, just continues to smile peacefully at him.

“Hi, Taeyong,” he says softly. Taeyong hesitantly shuts the door before entering and settling onto the chair next to Yuta’s bed.

“Yuta, what happened?” he gazes at his husband. “How did you get here?!”

“...Jaehyun drove me,” Yuta whispers, looking down, and Taeyong has to fight the urge to scowl. Seriously? Jaehyun again?!

Before he can respond, though, Yuta looks up.

“Tae-chan…” he says hesitantly, before smiling lopsidedly. “Here, I have this for you…”

He holds his fist out with trembling fingers and Taeyong dumbly holds out his outstretched palm, only to receive…

“A ring?” Taeyong says aloud, tilting his head. “This looks like your wedding-”

He shuts up and gapes, before his head snaps up. “Wait, what are you-?”

“I… It’s my present to you,” Yuta shuts his eyes tightly, trying to continue his calm facade.

“Present?” Taeyong repeats incredulously and Yuta swallows.

“I… I’m giving you your freedom. You can… You can go.”

“Don’t be stupid, Yuta,” Taeyong snaps, his insides already feeling like they’re burning and twisting because of this sick joke, ring heavy in his hand. “Where the hell is this coming fr-?”

“Why don’t you want me anymore?” Yuta whispers in interruption. Taeyong falls silent and just stares at the man who now looks very small.

“I mean… it’s fine if there isn’t really a reason, but… what triggered it? Was it… Was it how I looked? Was it because I became lazy? Because I… I tried really hard,” Yuta’s voice cracks slightly as he continues to speak timidly. “I tried working out, I stopped eating sweets... I… I just couldn’t figure out what it was that made you not… not want me anymore.”

Taeyong is still in shock until he sees the blanket on Yuta’s lap slowly collect drops of water as the Japanese man allows his tears of exhaustion to fall next to his clenched fist.

“If I… If I messed up, I’m sorry,” Yuta begs, voice tiny. “I just… I just wanted you to love me again, Taeyong-ah.”

“Stop it,” Taeyong’s voice comes out hoarse and rough. “How… How fucking _dare_ you?”

Yuta looks up in confusion as Taeyong lets out a bark of rough, unamused laughter.

“Not want you? You thought, all this time, I didn’t _want you_?!”

“You won’t touch me anymore!” Yuta retaliates, voice thick with tears and equal fury. “You won’t touch me, but…!”

He takes a deep breath, closing his swelling eyes. “I saw the dance. I saw… I saw the dance you and Kang Seulgi performed. It was… It was so… _beautiful_. And I saw the way you touched her. You can touch her so easily, but-”

“Yeah, because she’s not pregnant with my _child_ , Yuta!” Taeyong pinches the bridge of his nose as he rubs his eyes in frustration with his fingers. “Fuck, do you… do you know how _hard_ it’s been for me these days?!”

“What, looking at me?”

 _“Yes, you stupid man!_ ” Taeyong roars and Yuta can only stare in disbelief. Why is Taeyong angry?! He’s the one-!

“Do you know how many nights I had to sleep away from you to resist-?!” Taeyong chokes. “Fuck, Nakamoto Yuta, I wanted you so fucking bad, it’s not even _funny_!”

...wait, okay, Yuta was not expecting that.

“What are you-?”

“Are you aware,” Taeyong demands angrily. “That you’re really fucking beautiful when you’re pregnant? Do you know that you glow like the fucking sun?! God, Yuta, you-!”

He falls silent and takes a deep breath. “I… am an idiot. Shit, Yuta, I… I was hurting you all this time, wasn’t I?”

Yuta doesn’t say anything, and Taeyong presses.

“Yukkuri… why were you working?”

Yuta looks up in surprise. “How do you…?”

“The doctor told me,” Taeyong confesses, before leaning in. “Yuta… answer the question. Why were you working?”

“I thought… I thought you would love me again if I showed you how hard I worked. You said you fell in love with me because of how hard-working I am,” Yuta answers timidly and Taeyong groans.

“Fuck, I don’t know who’s stupider between the two of us, you or me. Yuta, just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean you’re lazy. If anything, it means you’re more hard-working than I am. You’re carrying around a _child_ , Yukkuri.”

“But then why wouldn’t you sleep with me?! Why… Why didn’t you want to touch me at all? Who… Who was that woman who I heard on your phone that one time?” Yuta asks all this painfully and Taeyong just stares, his heart breaking in half.

Even though Yuta’s gotten it all wrong, it pains Taeyong inside to know that his husband was battling this kind of insecurity and hurt all by himself all this time.

“Yuta, I’m… I’m _sorry_ ,” Taeyong reaches out and finally touches Yuta’s hand. “God, I’m so stupid. I should have realized how you would have felt if I suddenly pulled away like that.”

Yuta can only gape at the hand touching his own, the familiar feeling of his husband’s warmth hitting him full force.

“I… Yuta, I’m scared,” Taeyong confesses, looking down at his knees and Yuta looks up in surprise. He’s never heard Taeyong admit to being afraid of anything.

“In… In my head, you’re always so strong and perfect, but… but with this baby, you’re vulnerable. I realized, that’s… that’s our child, Yuta. And I… I don’t know if I can hold back if I touch you again. I… I was just terrified of… hurting you.”

Yuta stares… before slapping Taeyong’s hand away.

“God!” he says angrily. “You’re an idiot, Taeyong! You’re telling me I wanted you so much all this time, and you wanted me even more, but you decided to do the noble thing and not touch me?!”

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Taeyong responds dryly, and Yuta just frowns.

“Taeyong… we created this child, you and me. You really think you’re capable of hurting someone that you and I made so preciously?”

Taeyong feels tears well up in his eyes, but he staunchly holds them back as Yuta swallows.

“Well, that solves one mystery, but-”

“I would never cheat on you,” Taeyong’s grip on Yuta’s hand tightens so suddenly, the Japanese man can’t help a wince. “You know that, don’t you? I would sooner let Jung Jaehyun run over me with his car than willingly look at someone the way I look at you.”

“But then who-?”

“It was Seulgi,” Taeyong clarifies and Yuta doesn’t look all too surprised.

* * *

_“Hold on, pause!” Taeyong called before pulling out his vibrating phone. He couldn’t stop the grin from tugging on the corners of his lips as he gazed at his phone and he cleared his throat before answering. Seulgi, his dance partner, just watched, shaking with silent laughter at the way the suave dancer suddenly turned into a blushing idiot as he spoke with his husband._

**_“...and… um, I just wanted to say ‘Fighting’. And thank you for… for all your hard work.”_ **

_Seulgi couldn’t hold back anymore - Taeyong now looked like a goldfish, eyes wide and cheeks puffed out with stun. The only difference was that his entire face was a steaming crimson, and the pretty female couldn’t help a giggle. Taeyong, embarrassed, cleared his throat before babbling a farewell and hanging up abruptly._

_“Oh shut up!” he scowled and Seulgi couldn’t hold back anymore, full on roaring with laughter as she rolled on the floor._

_“Was that your precious Yukkuri?” she teased and Taeyong blushed a furious shade of scarlet again before stomping over to the laptop to press play again._

* * *

“...she… she knows who I am?” Yuta asks in wonder and Taeyong nervously scratches the back of his head.

“The… The dance is named after you,” he mumbles and Yuta just stares.

“That dance?”

That kind of sensual dance… how could Taeyong possibly-?

“I called it Sun and Moon. And now Seulgi won’t let go about how I look like a lovestruck idiot whenever I talk about you,” Taeyong rolls his eyes, and Yuta just sags against the pillow on his hospital bed.

“Wow…” he releases a breath, feeling much lighter than he did an hour ago. “I… I really thought you were ready to leave me.”

“That would never happen,” Taeyong says sharply, almost indignantly. “I wouldn’t be able to.”

“Sorry, Yu-chan, I got lost, I-” Jaehyun pauses when he enters, and his eyes narrow. “What are you doing here?”

Taeyong, to his credit, doesn’t even flinch, just standing up and meeting Jaehyun’s gaze levelly. The two of them meet expressions of fire versus ice.

“You’re only here when he’s been working to the point of collapse?” Jaehyun asks calmly without raising his voice, and Taeyong clenches his fist.

“I’ll take better care of him,” he spits back sharply. “He’s my husband.”

“Yeah, and if you don’t do a better job, someone else will take him,” Jaehyun retorts, before emphasizing it again. _“Someone else.”_

Taeyong’s expression is hard enough to kill now, and Yuta just gazes at the two of them in confusion.

“Jaehyun, what… what are you talking about? Nobody’s taking me…”

“Someone probably will if Taeyong doesn’t want to touch you so much,” Jaehyun sneers and Taeyong’s had enough.

“We’re leaving,” he snarls and grasps Yuta’s hand more firmly before the Japanese man can protest.

“W- Wait-!”

“The doctor said you’re good to leave,” he says roughly. “Come on, Yuta.”

He storms out of the room and almost bumps into a man he’s never seen before. He apologizes brusquely before stomping outside, Yuta still safely in his arms.

Kim Doyoung blinks before gazing at the open door and seeing Jaehyun sitting down and smiling to himself, expression faintly amused.

“Jaehyun-sshi?” Doyoung pokes his head in. “Oh, good, this is the right room.”

“Hi,” Jaehyun greets his dinner partner for the past few weeks. “Sorry that I made you come along.”

“It’s okay. I wanted to help,” Doyoung furrows his forehead. “Is your friend okay? Is the baby fine?”

“You’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met,” Jaehyun can’t help a helpless chuckle. “Really? I drag us away from our date to pick up my friend and even make you take care of him in the car, and all you can ask is if he’s fine?”

“It’s okay. Here, I brought you a drink,” Doyoung holds out a can of hot green tea, and Jaehyun takes it, purposely letting his fingers brush Doyoung’s.

“...thank you, Doyoung-sshi.”

* * *

The only time Taeyong’s driven faster than he has now is earlier when he was rushing to the hospital. He hurriedly drives (as fast as he can in the pouring rain) towards their apartment.

Now, he’s quickly jamming his finger against the elevator button in their apartment. Yuta feels his nerves coil in excitement.

_As soon as we enter the bedroom, we’ll finally be able to-_

He’s cut off from his thought when, as soon as the elevator door closes, he’s cornered against the wall, Taeyong hungrily kissing him. Yuta’s eyes widen slightly.

“W- Wait, Tae-chan…! We’re still ou- outside…!”

Taeyong ignores him and clutches Yuta’s rounding hips, the air growing heavy with want as Taeyong presses desperate, hurried kisses against his husband’s mouth.

“S- Someone could see… us…!” Yuta manages to gasp out and Taeyong’s eyes darken.

“Good. Then they’ll know you’re not available for the taking,” he murmurs hotly against Yuta’s cheek before leaning down and pressing his lips firmly against his slender neck. Yuta throws his head back, unable to stop the heat tightening in his body at feeling Taeyong marking his collarbone.

After what feels like both three seconds and a million years, the elevator doors open, and the two of them stumble to their unit. Taeyong practically slams his palm against the lockpad to turn the screen on and before long, the two of them are stumbling into the living room, Taeyong’s eyes burning with desire.

“Finally,” is all he murmurs.

“Finally,” Yuta agrees, and before long, the two of them are kissing once more, but this time’s is more passionate, softer…

Taeyong hesitates. “Yukkuri, can I…?”

He shyly tugs on the hem of Yuta’s loose maternity shirt and Yuta responds by wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s neck and kissing him deeply, before practically yanking the shirt off of his body. Taeyong almost moans at just looking at Yuta’s body. While he’s used to it being more muscular and slick, Yuta truly glows in his arms, all soft and pliant and wonderful.

Taeyong finally regains his senses enough to ask.

“Are you… Are you sure this is okay?” he murmurs lowly and Yuta clutches onto him.

“Please, Tae-chan,” he begs, eyes clotting with tears. “I… I’ve missed you so much.”

Taeyong’s own eyes brim with tears. “Fuck, I’m not letting you go then. This is really your last chance to tell me to stop.”

“Don’t,” is all Yuta says and it’s enough for Taeyong to swoop down and press his lips against Yuta’s shoulder, clutching onto him.

He actually has to marvel at himself for the past few months. How had he gone so long without touching the man that's given his life so much meaning?

“Ahhhh… _annhhh…_ ” Yuta’s cheeks flush prettily as Taeyong’s fingers deftly run over all of his soft, bare torso, grazing one of his swollen nipples. The Korean man smirks before pressing his lips against Yuta’s sensitive nipple. Yuta inhales sharply.

“Ah, it feels… _Taeyong_!”

He clutches Taeyong’s head to himself when Taeyong suddenly begins to suck on the engorged bud, one hand fiddling with Yuta’s other puckered nipple, the other hand lightly stroking Yuta’s stomach. Yuta stretches his head back, eyes closed in shame.

“H- Hold on, Tae-chan let me… let me catch my _breath_ … you’re too… it’s too _sensitive_ , Taeyong, please… _oh god_!”

“You’re _mine_ ,” Taeyong whispers gruffly. “Do you understand?”

“I’m yours,” Yuta hurriedly agrees. “Please, Tae-chan, please, put it in, _please_ , I… I want to be with you, please, _please_ …”

“Shhh… it’s okay, Yukkuri,” Taeyong lightly traces his lips down the length of Yuta’s body until he finally reaches Yuta’s stomach and before Yuta can say anything, Taeyong nuzzles into Yuta’s swollen stomach, moaning deep in his throat.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, it’s unreal,” Taeyong mumbles before reaching up and scrambling to grab the lube from their nightstand drawer. His hands tremble so much he ends up spilling the clear liquid all over the sheets, but finally manages to smear it all over his fingers before sliding one into Yuta’s tight entrance.

“Holy shit,” Taeyong swears. “How are you this tight?”

“It’s really been that long,” Yuta clutches his husband’s upper arms. “Please, Tae-chan, _please_ , faster, I promise I won’t break…”

“Here,” Taeyong slides a pillow under Yuta’s back. “At least put this under you, for my own peace of mind.”

“Okay, okay,” Yuta hurriedly obeys, practically shoving the pillow under himself. “Please, Taeyong… I… I miss having you inside me.”

Taeyong outright groans at those words. “Fuck, I’m trying to be careful, Yuta, and you’re making it really hard.”

“Good.”

Taeyong, who’s already four fingers deep, hurriedly lowers his pants with one hand and after ensuring Yuta is comfortable and actually willing (forget willing, Yuta’s literally sobbing for Taeyong to fuck him), Taeyong strokes himself a few times before sinking in, gritting his teeth.

Yuta leans his head back, writhing as Taeyong stays on his knees, careful not to crush Yuta’s engorged stomach by keeping all his weight to himself as he fucks into his husband’s tight hole.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” Taeyong manages to gasp out as he his eyes roam over Yuta’s prettily blushing cheeks, his slightly swollen pecs from the pregnancy, the pink cock that peeks out from under Yuta’s stomach…

Taeyong feels this can’t be real, how can he really be with someone so beautiful and perfect? And… his mind darkens when he remembers Jaehyun’s cruel words.

_Someone else could take Yuta, could see him like this…_

Lust and fury overtake Taeyong’s tongue and soon, he finds himself thrusting more forcefully into Yuta, as his husband wails under him.

“You’re fucking mine, you understand me, Nakamoto Yuta?” Taeyong grunts with each powerful thrust. “Do you fucking _understand_!?”

“Y- Yes, I understand, _I understand_!” Yuta practically sobs in ecstasy, as Taeyong, without warning, grasps Yuta’s ankles and forces his legs to stretch out to the side to tighten the hole and make Yuta practically shriek.

“ _Tae-chan!_ ” Yuta ends up clasping his hand over his mouth in embarrassment, but Taeyong growls before plunging in more deeply.

“No, Yuta. Take your hand off your mouth right now. You are going to scream my name so that everyone hears, so that everyone knows you’re mine.”

“B- But someone will hear…!” Yuta wails in shame and pleasure. “Annnh, ah, not so hard, _Tae-chan_!”

“Good,” Taeyong pushes his cock in to touch Yuta’s sensitive spot that he knows makes his husband see stars. “Let everyone hear. I want everyone to know you’re mine, only mine. Jaehyun said someone would take you, but I won’t let anyone have you, Yuta. You’re mine only.”

“I’m yours,” Yuta breathlessly moans, hands lightly clasping Taeyong’s cheeks, forcing his husband to meet his gaze. “Only yours.”

“If you let anyone else see you like this, Yuta, I’ll never forgive you,” Taeyong vows, before thrusting more quickly. “Shit, I’m close.”

“T- Tae-chan!” Yuta wails, and the Korean man suddenly pulls out and tugs on Yuta’s wrist.

“Roll over,” he orders. Yuta cries out in disappointment, but Taeyong lightly slaps his thigh, and Yuta hurriedly gets on his hands and knees. Taeyong leans over him from behind and lightly entwines their fingers together before raising Yuta’s arms and forcing the Japanese man to press his hands against the wall, knees still pressed into the bed. Yuta’s eyes widen when he realizes what Taeyong is trying to do.

“T- Taeyong, our neighbors will hear-!”

Taeyong sinks in once more and Yuta can hardly care less anymore as he bites his lower lip, a needy whine escaping his lips, fists clenched against the wall above the bedframe.

“Say it,” Taeyong demands and Yuta writhes when his husband reaches around and begins to stroke his twirling erection, off-tempo from his thrusts. “Say that you’re mine.”

“I- I’m yours,” Yuta sobs, unable to stop himself from shaking his hips. “Please, Taeyong, ah, please, I’m… _I’m going to_ …!”

 _“Louder!”_ Taeyong roars, before pounding more forcefully into Yuta, who throws his head back and cries out.

“Taeyong! _T- Taeyong!_ ”

“I want everyone to hear,” Taeyong whispers hotly in Yuta’s ear, fiddling with his husband’s erect nipples and relishing in the high-pitched moan Yuta lets out.

“Y- You’re too much!” Yuta shakes his head shamefully. “If you keep… If you keep doing that, Taeyong-ah, people… people are really going to hear us!”

“Let them,” Taeyong pounds his hips faster, hissing into Yuta’s delicate ear. “Let them all hear who you belong to, let them know you’re _mine_ …!”

The room echoes with the sound of skin slapping skin and the breathy moans that pass Yuta’s parted lips as he pants, Taeyong leaning down to cover his lips with his own.

“I love you,” Taeyong gasps quietly into their kiss. “Fuck, I love you so much, Nakamoto Yuta.”

Yuta returns his kiss just as passionately as the two finally reach their climax together.

“I’m yours,” Yuta whispers back and Taeyong silently thanks every higher deity out there. It scares him to know that Yuta could have left him today, and when they finally drift off to sleep, he makes sure to clasp Yuta’s hand, as if to ensure the wedding band stays on his finger forever.

* * *

“So…”

Taeyong’s face turns bright red as he furiously scrubs the pan despite it looking clean enough to eat off of. Yuta just grins as he saunters towards his husband, wearing a large T-shirt.

“Aren’t we going to talk about last night?” he teases and the Korean man really turns away, hurriedly dashing over to the oven. Yuta whines, feeling much lighter and happier than a few days ago.

“Tae-chaaaaan, come on, don’t avoid me.”

“Don’t look at me, Yuta,” comes the muffled voice from behind an oven mitt. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Oh yeah?” Yuta croon, leaning his body against his husband’s, who lets out a whine of his own.

“Seriously, Yukkuri…”

“Come on, look at me,” Yuta coaxes, and finally Taeyong sighs, lowering the oven mitt… only to pause.

“...”

“Anyways,” Yuta turns back, trying to hold the sizzling bacon piece in his fingers. “About last night…”

“Okay,” Taeyong says in a strangled voice. “We… We can talk, but you’re going to have to change first.”

Yuta blinks. “Change…? Why?”

“I can’t t- talk properly with you wearing that,” Taeyong indicates to the oversized T-shirt swallowing his husband, and Yuta scowls.

“What’s the big deal? I couldn’t find my shirt, so I borrowed yours,” he complains, not noticing the low moan Taeyong lets out from deep within his throat. “Geez, come on, we’ve been married for months now, you’re really going to give me a hard time for borrowing your shirt?”

Taeyong doesn’t answer and Yuta just sighs in exasperation, turning away.

“All right, fine, I’ll go change, just give me a- whoa!” he lets out a surprised sound as Taeyong suddenly from behind grabs his wrist and begins to hurriedly walk them to the bedroom.

“Don’t bother,” Taeyong says lowly. “In a few minutes, you’re about to not be wearing anything anyways.”

Yuta’s face turns pink but he can’t help a laugh as he follows his husband back into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* okay, I'm sorry, it's not great for a comeback, but it's all I've got for now... ughhhh I'm switching departments at my job and I'm so exhausted. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
